


Will You?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: @tightlikeglue posted this “Prompt: Reader decides to do some deep spring cleaning (during quarantine) and accidentally finds the engagement ring before [mans] proposed” and this happened 💖
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Will You?

It was early on Thursday morning when you got the cleaning bug. You’d been practicing social distancing for a week now and you were beginning to get cabin fever. You’d binged all of your favorite shows, gotten caught up on all of your work, gotten caught up on your sleep, anything you could think of, you did. But now it was time to clean.

Since Sam was an Avenger, he had been sent on a mission a few days ago to who knows where, so you were all alone in the house. He was expected to come back today, and you couldn’t wait to see him. The two of you had been dating for about four years now and had been living together for the last year. Being with Sam had been the happiest time of your life.

Before you started cleaning, you opened all of the windows and turned on the speakers. You began to dance and sing along to the music as you moved from room to room cleaning. You were not taking any chances of getting sick.

You paused your cleaning when you heard the dryer signal that it was done and you headed to retrieve your last load. You hated folding clothes, it took too much time and then putting them away was a whole other thing, but you were going to do it. Gathering the clothes from the dryer, you made your way back to your room and began the task. You sang along to the music that played through your speakers as you folded and before you knew it, you were done.

You grabbed all of Sam’s socks and headed towards his drawer. When you opened it, you smiled at the way he had his socks organized. You would never understand why he had them organized by color, but you weren’t going to mess it up. Once you were done, you tried closing the drawer, but it wouldn’t close, which was odd because you knew they could all fit. When you opened he drawer back up you scanned over the socks for any lumps when you noticed one in the back. You reached down to smooth it out and kissed your teeth when it didn’t flatten out. Opening the drawer more than before, you pulled the sock out to refold it but stopped when you saw the box sitting underneath it.

Your heart jumped into your throat at the sight of the box, and you looked around the room in disbelief. You reached forward and felt the smoothness of the velvet box. Your fingers shook as you lifted it from the drawer. Your thoughts were racing. The two of you had talked about getting married and you often joked about being an old married couple, but you didn’t know he had bought a ring.

You flipped open the lid and gasped at the sight of the ring. It always seemed to amaze you how well Sam knew you; he paid attention to the little things, the things you thought didn’t matter. You began picturing the rest of your life with Sam; growing your family with him, Sunday dinners with the other Avenger families. You pictured more date nights, with him and growing old and gray with him by your side. You wanted that with him and no one else.

Wiping the tears from your eyes, you placed the box back into the drawer and fixed the socks around it. You tried making sure that it looked like it had when you found it before you closed the drawer. You wiped your eyes before you turned around to grab another pile of clothes. You froze in your place when you saw Sam standing in the doorway to the room.

“Sam, I-,” you mumbled before he shook his head to cut you off.

“It amazes me that it took you this long to find it, y/n,” he stayed by the doorway with his arms crossed at his chest. “I’ve had that thing placed in random spots around the house for months now, and the place you spot it is in my sock drawer.” Sam laughed as he closed the distance between the two of you and grasped your hand in his. Your lip trembled when he kissed your knuckles.

“Sam,” you whispered.

“Long before we met, I had written down my five non-negotiables,” Sam started. “The five things I wanted, no needed in my future wife and the day that I met you I knew I was going to marry you.”

You blinked up at him, your heart hammering in your chest, your breaths becoming deeper and deeper as Sam continued.

“Every day with you is a blessing,” he spoke as he dropped down to one knee. “And I don’t know what I would do without you. You have this light around you that fills up any room that you enter. I am so in love with you, y/n, it hurts. You complete me, y/n, and I hope you’ll make me the happiest man alive and say you’ll marry me.”

You stared at him, your mouth slightly open, your thoughts scrambled. How did you miss the signs?

Sam ran his thumb over your knuckles, drawing you from your thoughts. Your eyes refocused on him. “Y/N, will you?”


End file.
